romaniawikiaorg-20200215-history
Limba meglenoromână
Meglenoromâna este considerată de unii lingvişti o limbă autonomă făcând parte din ramura de est a limbilor romanice, împreună cu limbile română, aromână şi istroromână. După alţi lingvişti , este un dialect al limbii române, împreună cu dialectele dacoromân, aromân şi istroromân. Meglenoromâna nu mai este vorbită decât de o populaţie estimată între 5000 şi 12.000 de vorbitori care se numesc pe ei înşişi „vlaşi” , în Macedonia greacă, în câteva sate din Republica Macedonia din fosta Iugoslavie şi în câteva sate din România. Istorie Meglenoromâna este limba romanică de est a cărei istorie este cel mai puţin cunoscută, deoarece nu are atestări vechi. Pe când aromâna s-a despărţit de celelalte limbi romanice de est în secolul al IX-lea, se presupune că meglenoromâna s-a separat de română într-o epocă mai recentă. Una dintre ipoteze este că aceasta s-a petrecut în secolele XI sau XII. Altă teorie afirmă că meglenoromânii au fost stabiliţi în Macedonia de către bizantini abia în secolul al XIV-lea. Există puţine texte scrise în meglenoromână. Primele au fost înregistrate de lingvişti . Mai există câteva culegeri de literatură populară apărute între 1900 şi 1930, şi o singură lucrare cultă, o broşură despre creşterea viermilor de mătase , cu grafia adaptată după cea română şi cu termeni împrumutaţi din aceasta. Distribuţie geografică Meglenoromâna este vorbită mai ales în Macedonia grecească, în regiunea Meglen, prefecturile Kilkis şi Serres, şi în mai multe sate din Republica Macedonia apropiate de frontiera cu Grecia. Unul din aceste sate, Huma, are populaţie majoritar meglenoromână. După primul război mondial, un mare număr de meglenoromâni au emigrat mai întâi în Cadrilater, apoi în judeţul Tulcea, în comuna Cerna. În 1940, circa 30 de familii s-au aşezat în comunele Variaş şi Biled din judeţul Timiş. Câteva particularităţi în raport cu româna Meglenoromâna este mai apropiată de română ca aromâna, ceea ce se explică prin despărţirea mai tardivă de prima. Unii lingvişti o consideră o limbă de tranziţie între cele două. Particularităţi fonetice Sunete specifice (cu notaţia lui Theodor Capidan): Sunete existente şi în română, cu notaţia lui Capidan: Literele „a”, „ă”, „b”, „c”, „d”, „e”, „f”, „g”, „h”, „j”, „l”, „m”, „n”, „o”, „p”, „r”, „s”, „ş”, „t”, „v”, „z”, precum şi grafemele „ch” şi „gh” redau aceleaşi sunete ca în română, doar dacă nu fac parte din grupuri de litere pentru notarea unor sunete de mai sus. Evoluţia specifică a unor sunete Particularităţi morfologice Particularităţi de topică Meglenoromâna preferă plasarea adjectivului demonstrativ, a adjectivului posesiv, a atributului adjectival şi a celui substantival în genitiv înaintea substantivului determinat. Particularităţi lexicale Alături de cuvintele de origine latină, vocabularul meglenoromânei conţine multe împrumuturi din limbile învecinate: majoritatea din macedoneană , dar şi din limbile greacă şi turcă. Împrumuturile din aceasta sunt cele mai numeroase în comparaţie cu celelalte limbi romanice de est. Note # Alexandru Graur, Ion Coteanu (Acesta o consideră autonomă numai faţă de română, dar ca subdialect sau dialect al aromânei.) # Ovid Densuşianu, Alexandru Philippide, Sextil Puşcariu, Theodor Capidan, Alexandru Rosetti, Petar Atanasov etc. # Denumire care poate crea confuzii, dat fiind că este folosită uneori şi pentru aromâni. # Denumire folosită nu de populaţia respectivă, ci de lingvişti, în perspectiva statutului de dialect al limbii române care i se atribuie în mod tradiţional idiomului vorbit de această populaţie. # Primul dintre aceştia a fost Weigand, Gustav, cu Vlacho-Meglen, eine ethnographisch-philologische Untersuchung, Leipzig, 1892. # Candrea, I.-Aurel, Texte meglenite. Grai şi suflet, fasc. I-II, 1923, 1924; Papahagi, Pericle, Românii din Meglenia. Texte şi glosar, Bucureşti, 1900; Papahagi, Pericle, Meglenoromânii. Studiu etnografico-filologic, vol. I-II, Bucureşti, 1902 # Cum si cată bubili, Salonic, 1907 # Macedoneana fiind o [[Limbă ausbau, limbă abstand şi limbă-acoperiş|limbă ausbau]] creată odată cu Republica Macedonia, pe baza unui dialect bulgăresc, lingviştii care au studiat meglenoromâna înainte de aceasta vorbesc de împrumuturi din bulgară. Bibliografie *Atanasov, Petar, Meglenoromâna astăzi, Bucureşti, Editura Academiei Române, 2002 *Dahmen, Wolfgang, Rumänisch: Areallinguistik III. Meglenorumänisch. În: Günter Holtus, Michael Metzeltin and Christian Schmitt (ed.), Lexikon der Romanistischen Linguistik, Vol. 3, (Tübingen 1989), pp. 436-447. *[http://www.unibuc.ro/CLASSICA/megleno1/cuprins.htm Capidan, Theodor, Meglenoromânii, vol. I, Istoria şi graiul lor, Bucureşti, Cultura Naţională, 1925] *Kahl, Thede, Aromunen und meglenitische Vlachen: Wachsendes Interesse in Südosteuropa. Kommentierte Bibliographie 1900-2004. În: Balkan Archiv 28/29 (2003/2004), Veitshöchheim, p. 9-118. *Kahl, Thede, The islamisation of the Meglen Vlachs (Megleno-Romanians): The village of Nânti (Nótia) and the "Nântinets" in present-day Turkey. Nationalities Papers 34/1, p. 71-90. *Sala, Marius et al., Enciclopedia limbilor romanice, Bucureşti, Editura Ştiinţifică şi Enciclopedică, 1989 Legături externe [http://www.uni-klu.ac.at/eeo/Meglenorumaenisch.pdf Petar Atanasov, Meglenorumänisch] (în germană) Despre situaţia actuală a aromânei şi a meglenoromânei în Grecia (în franceză) Despre situaţia actuală a aromânilor şi a meglenoromânilor în Grecia (în engleză) [http://www.farsarotul.org/nl26_1.htm Helen Abadzi, The Vlachs of Greece and their Misunderstood History] [http://www.vlachs.gr Asterios Koukoudis, Studies on the Vlachs] (în engleză şi greacă) [http://www.unibuc.ro/CLASSICA/megleno2/cuprins.htm Capidan, Theodor, Meglenoromânii, vol. II, Literatura populară la meglenoromâni, Bucureşti, Cultura Naţională, 1928] [http://www.unibuc.ro/CLASSICA/megl3/cuprins.htm Capidan, Theodor, Meglenoromânii, vol. III, Dicţionar meglenoromân, Bucureşti, Monitorul Oficial şi Imprimeriile Statului, Imprimeria Naţională, Depozitul General Cartea Românească] Meglena, ingropata Categorie:Limbi romanice de est